Some Kind of Wonderful
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: Spencer Reid's wedding is a week away and the girls despise his fiancé. Can a night uptown and a twist of fate change things before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this one was just written quickly for fun. I felt like writing a cheesy, silly, slightly angsty story using one of my favorite, romantic at heart kind of scenarios. So like it or don't…but, as with the more carefully crafted stories, reviews are always welcome as well as appreciated. :D **

Chapter One:

"Amanda, I know you don't like them that way but…Look, it's one towel… But it's mine…I understand that too but…Amanda please, there's no need to yell…You're right. I'm sorry. Just please don't be upset. I'm at work, can we talk more when I get home?

Of course you're important but if I get fired…I know. Yes….no, don't say that. You know I do…Please…okay. Me too… Because, everyone is watching. Fine. I love you…I do. We're getting married aren't we? I'll call you later. All right. Bye."

Reid ended the call and slumped in his chair suddenly looking ten years older.

"You okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." He grumbled.

"She freaking out again?" Prentiss asked.

"No, not freaking out…" Reid said defensively.

"It sure sounded like it." JJ confirmed.

"She's just angry because I have this old towel I really like and I keep it by the tub…well, she's right, I need to replace it. Get one that matches hers. It's not a big deal. It's more important to her anyway…she just likes things to be nice for us…" He trailed.

"Reid, why the hell are you marrying her?" Prentiss blurts.

Spencer's eyes shoot up with a look of anger in them.

"What kind of question is that?" He spat.

Prentiss put her hands up in surrender.

"Why do you hate her so much? She's going to be my wife. A little support would be nice."

"Look, I _am_ trying to support you. I just feel like you can do better. She's the first relationship you've had since I've known you and I just feel like you're selling yourself short." Prentiss explained.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're a good lookin' guy. You just have to put yourself out there. Amanda isn't right for you. She's controlling, obnoxious and abusive." Prentiss rattled.

"She's really not…"

"Reid, she made you pack up your books. Even your favorite ones your mother gave you. She sold off all your collectibles to pay her debt, she doesn't work, makes your job impossible, she loses it if you don't answer, even if we're in the middle of a case, and if she thinks she hears a woman within a hundred feet of you she holds it over your head for weeks! She berates you, calls you stupid, she hates JJ, Garcia and I with a passion, and she hits you!" Prentiss said, blood boiling.

"She doesn't hit me!"

"I saw it with my own eyes! She slapped you! For giving me a birthday hug! And then you came in with that fat lip I'm still convinced she gave you."

"I walked into a door."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." JJ interjected.

"She's going to ruin your life Reid. Get out now before you knock her up and you're stuck with her for good." Prentiss admonishes.

Spencer stared at her with a disturbed look on his face. He looked over at JJ who's expression seemed to express agreement with Prentiss's assessment.

"It's not like women are beating down my door. And I care about her. I think we have a future…"

"Wait, wait, wait! You _care_ about her? Reid, that's no reason to marry someone. You should be madly in love! The person you commit yourself to should make you happy. Make you feel good about yourself. Support you and trust in you. You're settling. And not even for something descent. You can't honestly tell me that you can see yourself with this woman in ten years. How is she going to treat your children? Seriously, think this through."

"I have. And besides, we're not having kids."

"What!" JJ exclaimed.

"We discussed it and…"

"You mean _she_ decided and you caved! Spence, you always said you wanted kids. That you wanted to make up for the childhood you never had. You're giving up your life. Your dreams. Your entire sense of self…" JJ said, eyes tearing.

"Look," He said, getting to his feet. "I'm sorry you both feel this way but it's too late. It's going to happen. You're still invited next Saturday, but if you can't be happy for me then just don't bother coming." He said storming off.

"What are we going to do?" Prentiss asked.

"What the hell _can_ we do?" JJ said, wiping a tear away.

"Maybe if we take him out and get him really drunk…"

"What? He'll sleep with some random stranger? Emily, Spencer would never do that. Besides, he hardly drinks."

"We could drug him."

"Emily!"

"We're FBI, we can make her disappear…"

"Are you listening to yourself right now?"

"I'm desperate! He's about to make the biggest mistake of his life JJ! We have to do something! That woman is a fucking nightmare. We can't let him throw his life away."

JJ thinks for a moment eyeing the genius from across the bull pen.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well, there's this place downtown…"

….

"No!" Spencer said for the umpteenth time.

"Come on Spence! It's a few hours of fun."

"I can't go to some club with a group of women JJ! Amanda would castrate me! We agreed no bachelor parties."

"It's not a bachelor party! It's just some friends hanging out celebrating together. You're going to be married in a week and we just want to spend some time with you before the big day."

"Can Amanda come?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you just aren't yourself with her around and the whole point is for you to get away for a night. Just to relax and not worry about who's watching and what they'll do. Come on Spence. Just this one time."

"She's not going to like it…"

"Lie. Tell her you're going out with Hotch and Rossi."

"I can't lie…"

"Yes you can. And you don't have to feel bad about it either because you know yourself. You're a good boy and if you have to lie to get a breather that's her own damn fault."

"JJ…"

"Please Spence! Come on, for us."

Spencer chewed his bottom lip thinking so hard JJ could literally hear the gears turning.

"The place we want to go to is a bit of a drive so you can bring your books on tape…" She offered.

"Really?" He asked brightening.

"Yup."

"Okay." He smiles. "I guess it couldn't hurt this once."

JJ wanted to laugh at the child-like glee brought on by the promise of such a simple indulgence, but at the same time cry because he honestly didn't believe he was worth more than Amanda made him believe he was. Which wasn't much. This woman was a master manipulator and she had Spencer trained well. It broke JJ's heart to see him losing himself to the point where he would lie just to listen to some lousy tapes. She was erasing her best friend and JJ wanted to break her face.

….

"So, what did you tell Amanda to get her to let you out of your cage?" Prentiss teased.

"I told her Hotch and Rossi wanted to meet to play poker with some other guys from the bureau. I said it was good to network since I want to move up and make more money."

"I didn't know you wanted to move up." JJ said.

"I don't." Spencer said simply.

"Oooh, look at you! Being all rebellious!" Prentiss stated proudly.

Spencer couldn't help but smile as he took out his disks. Prentiss groaned.

"Really Reid?"

"Hey, it was part of the deal!" He declared.

"Fine, but Garcia is going to fight you on it when we pick her up."

….

They pulled up to the club about an hour later, Spencer feeling very out of sorts being with three lovely ladies in surroundings he'd never become accustomed to, even for growing up in Las Vegas. He fidgeted and hesitated when they got to the door forcing the girls to drag him in. What he saw when he entered caused him to struggle against them as he tried desperately to retreat.

"Calm down Spencer!" Garcia half giggled.

"Calm down? You said we were going to a club to dance!"

"This _is _a club and people _are_ dancing." Prentiss pointed out.

"It's a strip club and I shouldn't be here, you know that!"

"It's only for a little while and it's for your own good. Besides, these aren't real strippers. It's armatures night. Anyone can dance and most of them don't make it past their skivvies." Garcia explains.

"I don't care! And neither would Amanda!"

"What did we tell you about using that name tonight? God Spencer, just cut loose and have a little fun for a few hours." She grumbles.

"If she finds out…"

"She won't!"

The girls drug him to a table and forced him down in a seat.

"Now sit here and enjoy yourself!" Garcia growls.

Spencer takes a deep, shaky breath and relents. He didn't drive and there was no way he could slip out or call for a cab before he was missed, so he just decided to get it over with.

The girls had a plan. They knew he would never do anything stupid while he was in a committed relationship, but they hoped to take turns sending women in his direction for some harmless flirting, to show him he was desirable and boost his self confidence. If anything, he might drink more to calm his nerves and maybe then, by the grace of God, something would give.

After the sixth woman approached to chat Spencer up and suggest that he get up and shake what the good lord gave him, he was beyond flustered. He had a feeling that something was up but he was surrounded. Finally, he stood and made his way to the bar claiming he needed a refill. The girls reluctantly allowed him enough liberty from captivity to do so, keeping him under close surveillance. When he turned in the crowd to see if they were still watching, he collided with something. _Someone_.

"Woah buddy!" a voice said.

"Oh, sorry!" He replied before coming face to face with a rather large, good looking, dark skinned man.

"It's cool. You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." The man said with a chuckle.

"Y-yeah. I'm just…well, my friends, they kind of forced me here and…never mind." He replied, trying not to ramble.

"I feel ya. Women can be kind of…persistent when they want their way." He smiled.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Hey, wait, how did you know I was with…"

"I saw you awhile ago. You're kind of hard to miss in a place like this. No offense. I mean, you just don't look like the kind of guy that frequents these places. Even if you do seem pretty popular." He said, smile widening into a grin.

Spencer was a bit taken aback. He hadn't realized people were genuinely noticing him, and was embarrassed that he was such a spectacle, let alone having anyone use the term popular and him in the same sentence.

"Um, I just, I don't usually…my friends are just trying to help me out. I'm not exactly a ladies man, so I'm pretty sure they had something to do with it." He said quickly, blushing.

"Is that so. Well, I don't know about that. A pretty boy like you must do alright."

Spencer's eyes widened and he about fell over. Did this guy just call him pretty?

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The handsome man said.

"N-no. You didn't. I'm just not used to…uh, do you come here often?"

Spencer mentally slapped himself. Do you come here often? Had he really just said that? It's sounded like a pick up line! This guy was going to kick his ass!

"No, just twice. My job is stressful and I was drug here same as you the first time. But I found it was a good outlet." He laughed.

"Outlet? What do you do?" Reid asked, still surprised the guy hadn't laid him out.

"I'm a cop."

"Wow, really? So what's the appeal in coming _here_?"

….

The girls looked all around the bar and couldn't see Spencer.

"He didn't take off did he?" JJ asked worried.

"Nah, he values his life too much." Prentiss replied squinting through the crowd.

"Hello chocolate thunder!" Garcia whistled.

"Garcia, focus. We're looking for Reid." Prentiss scolded.

"And I found him. He's talking to that gorgeous hunk of man over there." She pointed.

"Psh, leave it to Reid to find another guy to chat with to lower his guilt quotient. At this rate we'll never get him away from that bitch." Prentiss griped.

"Well he's certainly got better taste in men than women." JJ smirked.

….

After a long while of chatting, Reid suddenly realized that a good twenty minutes had passed as he'd talked with this man. He was surprised at how easy the conversation seemed considering he didn't know him. Usually he was so self conscious he had trouble talking to people, but this guy seemed to put him at ease. He supposed it was because it was part of his job, and the fact that the guy was so easy on the eyes didn't hurt his ability either.

He'd learned that the man, now known as Derek, had moved here from Chicago about two years earlier. He'd been on the force for about ten years, and to Spencer's amazement, had come in hopes of joining the FBI. When he found out that Spencer was an agent, he seemed shocked but wasn't exceedingly obvious about it. Reid explained how he'd come to work with the bureau and Derek just stared in awe.

"Wow, three PHD's huh? You really are just full of surprises kid. That's amazing."

Spencer smiled brightly. He couldn't help it. Positive attention was rare for him. Especially from someone like Derek.

"Well, if you want to come by sometime I can show you around. Introduce you to some people that might be able to help your chances."

"Ah, I wouldn't want to put you out like that."

"It's no bother. If it's what you want to do, well, it couldn't hurt right?"

Derek shot him a gleaming smile that made Spencer's stomach flip. He pulled out his wallet and handed him his card. Reid did the same.

"You know, I don't really believe in coincidences." Derek said as he slid the card into his wallet. "Who knows, this could be the beginning of a beautiful…"

"Is there a Derek in the house?" A voice boomed through the house speakers. "You're up Derek! Let's make him feel at home folks! Come on! Show the love!"

The whole place cheered and people were clapping.

"That's me. It was great talking with you. Gimmie a call Spencer. We'll grab lunch!" Derek yelled running toward the stage.

Spencer smiled and laughed as he watched the man rush up the side steps, a rhythmic techno beat overtaking the room. He headed back to the table where the girls sat, eyes glued to the stage as the man he'd just spoken to got his groove on. He definitely had a commanding presence. Everyone's attention was on him. Garcia whistled and every woman screamed as Derek all but ripped his shirt off, hips gyrating to the beat. Spencer sat staring wide eyed at the man he was now mentally equating with a Greek God that had descended from the heavens. His exquisitely sculpted form was enhanced by the swinging lights that played across his body as his muscles flexed with his every movement. Even as a straight man, Spencer had to admit he was quite a sight. And one hell of a dancer.

"Spence?"

"Huh?" He said, brought out of his strange daze by JJ's voice.

"Wow, that must have been one hell of a conversation." She joked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She means that maybe Amanda is even more wrong for you than we'd thought." Prentiss giggled.

"What?" He said confused.

"Oh, come on, dish! We saw you talking with him…and exchanging numbers!" Garcia squealed.

"Oh, um, I just bumped into him. Turns out he's a police officer. He hopes to join the FBI someday, so, we exchanged info." Spencer summarized.

Now the girls were really curious. Spencer was never that short about anything. They kept prying and teasing until their attention was drawn back to the stage. Derek made his way closer as Garcia got up and waved a dollar. He turned, and shook his ass at her as she tucked the bill into his underpants. Prentiss slid something into Reid's hand and he glanced down to find a crisp five in his palm.

"Did you want a drink?" He asked her confused.

Emily shook her head and motioned toward Derek. Reid sat for a moment until understanding hit.

"No! No way!" He yelled. "I just met the guy! And…I stress the word GUY!"

"Do it or I'll call your fiancé." Emily said with a dead serious glare.

Spencer looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"You wouldn't."

Emily picked up her phone and scrolled to Amanda's number. Spencer leaped up toward the stage waving the five like Garcia had. When Derek caught his eye, he though the guy would kick his teeth in. To Spencer's surprise, not only did the man make his way back, but he was grinning at him. When he came close enough, the awkward agent tried to just slip the bill in as quickly as possible, but Derek kept pulling back teasingly. Spencer met his eyes trying to understand the game and tingles ran over his flesh at the look in the other mans dark gaze. Derek came forward once more rolling his hips in slow circles. He didn't move back this time but thrusted forward as Reid slid the bill in, forcing his slender hand to brush his groin. He about died. Suddenly, a hand gripped his wrist and he was being pulled upward toward the stage.

The next thing Spencer knew, he was face to face with a half naked man and the whole place was going wild. Derek took his shoulders and turned him around to face the crowd. Spencer looked out at the sea of faces and freaked. He tried to dash off stage but was pulled back as a pair of strong hands grasped at his hips.

"Just move with me." Derek said in his ear.

Spencer closed his eyes tightly as the hands guided his hips in circles, then back and forth, encouraging him to dance. When the women started screaming again, Spencer felt his arms being raised in the air. Then, without warning, his sweater vest was being pulled up over his head. He tried to grab it back, to turn and flee, but arms were wrapping around him from behind and he was trapped. Then, he stood horrified as hands began to unbutton his shirt eliciting more excitement from the crowd. Spencer grabbed the culprits and tried to still them.

"Come on. Just go with it. It'll make you a new man." The strong voice soothed.

Just then, the music changed, now that classic striping tune was on, making the whole situation that much more ridiculous. When the last button was popped, Derek opened the right side, closed it, opened the left, closed it, then pulled the entire thing right off as it was thrown to Garcia and the crowd went crazy. Now shirtless, in front of his friends and the whole establishment, Spencer hung his head in utter humiliation knowing how he must look in comparison to Derek.

When he felt the hands working his pants open, his head shot up, but before he could stop it, there was a tug and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull as the garment pooled at his ankles. He knew he should have worn a belt. Then he froze as the cursed hands found his waist as their owner pressed against him and moved.

"Let go. Have fun. Just focus on the music. Focus on me."

Spencer turned his head slightly in question.

"Look, you offered to help me, I'm just returning the favor." Derek said. "Now loosen up."

Spencer did as he was told knowing the sooner he complied, the sooner it would be over. He stepped out of his pants and shoes and followed the older man's hands, hips moving. His arms were brought into the air again and Derek's knees hit the back of his, forcing him to dip. A new song came on as he was turned to face his captor. Hands were on his hips again and Derek caught his eyes as they swayed and shimmied to the beat. Spencer's gaze faltered as two fingers caught his chin bringing it back.

The young agent soon became transfixed by the heavy beat reverberating in his chest, and the dark eyes fixed on him. Before he knew it, they were moving around one another, dancing like they were in a normal club on a normal dance floor.

Spencer became so far removed from the reality of his surroundings, so possessed by this strange new liberation, that his awkward limbs became almost graceful, his movements more fluid. Derek came closer, not quite touching him, but close enough to feel the heat radiating from one another. They continued on like that for what felt like forever, but in actuality was maybe five minutes. When the hypnotic beat ended, and Reid was once again aware of the room full of extremely vocal voyeurs, he scurried to collect his discarded clothes and ran off the stage.

Spencer just stood there in a dark corner trying to process. Finally, he puts his pants, shoes and sweater on making his way back to the girls for his shirt, eyes downcast to avoid anyone who might be staring.

"Oh my God Reid! That was so hot!" Emily screamed.

"I can't believe you did that! I about died!" JJ cried.

"Wow, good thing you gave him your number. He'll definitely be using it!" Garcia said excitedly.

Spencer went to defend himself then glanced at his watch.

"Damn! I have to get back!"

"Oh, chill out. What's the worst she can do? You do have a gun you know." Prentiss mumbled.

"Ha. Ha. Just get me back now please." Spencer retorted, un-amused.

"But I think your boyfriend is looking for you." Garcia teased.

"Don't start with that again Garcia. I'm straight. I'm sure he is too."

"Seriously? Did you just see…"

"He was putting on a show for everyone." Reid said. "Trying to get me to loosen up."

"Uh-huh. I'll _bet_ he wants to get you loose." Prentiss said with an evil grin.

"Ugh. Guys, quit making it into something it's not with those fevered imaginations of yours. I'm practically a married man."

"Don't remind us." Prentiss huffed.

"Come on. I did what you wanted, I came out with you, I traumatized myself beyond repair. Now if I don't get home soon, you'll be attending a funeral instead of a wedding."

"Is there a difference?" Emily snorted.

Spencer ignored the comment heading quickly toward the door. They reluctantly followed him out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, posting the second chapter now since I didn't specify that this was a continuing fic. It is. And all six chapters are done so no worries about updating. It's just a matter of posting. **

Chapter Two:

When Spencer pulled up to his house ten minutes later than he'd promised, he flipped his phone open and saw four new messages and two missed calls. All from Amanda. He didn't bother checking them. He was in trouble. Part of him fleetingly thought to drive away and just board the first plane departing and run, but he was a grown man that had always owned up to his responsibilities. He'd never once done anything impulsive…except earlier tonight…but he hadn't planned on making it a habit.

He scuttled out of his car and ran up to his place. When he walked in she was nowhere to be seen. He dropped his keys and wallet on the counter and shouldered out of his jacket, turning in time to see her standing there, arms crossed, one pissed off look in her eyes.

"Hey…"

"Why the fuck didn't you pick up!"

"I'm sorry, I'd switched it off earlier in the day for a meeting and forgot to…"

"You liar!"

"I'm not lying. I didn't…"

"Where were you?"

"With Hotch and Rossi. I told you…"

"Bullshit!"

"It's not, you can ask them yourself…"

"Yeah right, all you pigs cover for one another!"

"Amanda, I didn't do anything wrong."

She snatched up his phone and checked.

"You didn't even check the fucking messages!"

"Look, I…"

She threw the phone down and picked up his wallet.

"What are you doing?"

"What's the matter? Got somethin' to hide?"

"No, I just…"

"What's this?" She asked pulling out a business card.

"It's just someone's business…"

"It wasn't in here before you left!"

Spencer was stunned by the admission she'd snooped but not at all surprised by the act itself.

"Yeah, that's right! I checked for condoms! This wasn't here."

"Look at it Amanda."

Her eyes scanned the card and she looked back up at him.

"Who the fuck is Derek Morgan?"

"A guy I met tonight."

"Oh? I thought it was just some guys from your building. Who else was there then huh?"

"Nobody. One of the guys had worked a case with him and gave him an invite. Turns out he wants to join the bureau. I offered to show him around."

"Why you? Why would he talk to a peon when there were more important men there? And why the fuck are you offering to help other guys out when you're trying to advance? Are you stupid?"

"I was just being conversational. Helpful. I was trying to make a good impression with…"

"Then kiss someone's ass that matters you idiot! Not some lowly cop!"

She came closer to him and he stiffened up. And not in a good way. She smelled his hair.

"You smell like smoke."

"The guys had cigars…"

She smelt his shirt.

"Is that perfume?"

"I wouldn't see how…"

"Don't bullshit me Spencer."

"I'm not I-I…"

She slapped him hard. So hard he nearly toppled over.

"Don't fucking lie! You stutter like a retard when you're nervous or lying!"

"I just hate fighting with you. I don't know why you don't trust me. I've never done a thing to show you you can't. I love you. We're getting married soon. Why would I marry you if I wanted other women?"

"Because all men want to have their cake and eat it too. They don't pass up opportunity. In fact they go in search of it."

"Not all men are like your father or your ex."

She slapped him again. The second hit brought tears to his eyes.

"Are you crying? Big bad FBI agent is crying because he got a little slap from a woman? You're pathetic. Be a man for once. God knows you could certainly use it in the bedroom. Maybe then I'd let you touch me once in awhile. Now get your dick out of your ass and get in bed. We have to pick up my mother in the morning."

"I'm going to shower first."

"Why? You have something to wash off?"

"No. But the smoke…I don't want to stink up the sheets."

"Yeah, right. Hurry up and scrub her off you. I swear to God Spencer, if I find out you're fucking around on me…"

"I'm not."

She went into the bedroom and laid down. Spencer locked himself in the bathroom and started the shower. He stripped down and got in, letting the warm water soothe his achy muscles. He really was pathetic. He knew he shouldn't have gone tonight. And now she had her man hating mother coming into town which should be a real picnic. Suddenly, Spencer was crying again. He kept his face under the stream of water trying to fool himself, but he knew the tears were there. He could feel his chest heaving, the overwhelming despair…But he'd gotten used to crying silently. Maybe he could find a way to make it up to her. Maybe things would get better.

….

Monday Spencer was so excited to be back at work. Especially when they were called out on a case. Amanda had been livid but he assured her he would be back in time and that it would give her quality time with her mom. After calling him a few choice words she hung up. He decided to let it go for the time being and ran for the jet.

Tuesday they were already on the unsub's tail and he was horrified when he found himself saddened by that fact. Maybe he could fly back commercially just before the wedding…no. She would know. He kept praying that things would get better like they were in the beginning, but the closer the wedding got, the meaner she did. Maybe once the stress of the event had passed and she was more secure…

On scene, unsub in cuffs, the team was heading out when Spencer's phone rang. He took it out expecting Amanda but instead saw a strange number.

"Dr. Reid speaking."

"Wow. Listen to you sounding all official. How ya doin' kid?"

Spencer recognized the smooth voice at once and smiled.

"Hello Detective Morgan."

"Please, Derek. Detective Morgan was my dad." He said amused.

"Oh, right, sorry. Hi Derek."

"So, I hadn't heard from you, I mean I know you're a busy man and all but, I was getting worried I pushed you too far at the club. You kind of disappeared. I was just trying to show you what I got out of going there. Maybe help you with that confidence of yours. So, I apologize if I took it too far."

"Well, I was kind of upset at first, but I think maybe it was a good experience. After doing that, lecturing will certainly be easier." Reid said with a laugh.

"Good! I'm glad you don't hate me." He said relieved. "Hey, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to grab that lunch."

"Um, well, I'm on a case right now. We're in North Carolina but we're flying back in about an hour…"

"So a late dinner?"

"Uh," Spencer thought hard for a moment unsure of what to say for some reason.

"If you're too busy…"

"No. No, that would be fine. We should get in about six…I can meet you wherever you like by say, seven?"

"Alright. Sounds good. You like Italian? There's a great little place on First street."

"Yeah. I love Italian. In fact, I know exactly the place you mean. I'll see you there at seven."

"Great. Can't wait."

"Me either. Bye Derek."

"Bye Spencer."

Spencer flipped his phone shut and was surprised to find himself grinning ear to ear.

"Oooh! Someone's got a date!" Prentiss says, poking his side.

"Pft. It's not a date. Would you let that go?"

"Is that why the two times I've seen you talk to him you grin like and idiot?"

"No. He's funny. What's wrong with that?"

"What did he say?" JJ asked.

"Huh?'

"What did he say that was so funny?" She clarified.

"Uh, I don't really recall now."

"Reid, you have an eidetic memory. Nothing slips your mind." JJ pushed.

"Reid?" Hotch called.

Thank God!

"Be right there!" He called back.

He shrugged and ran to join his boss.

"Well, looks like the other night may not have been a total failure after all." Prentiss winked, nudging JJ.

"Did you have doubts? My God, when that man was up on stage there wasn't a dry pair of panties in the house…including Reid's!" JJ laughed.

"Shhh…let's not get our hopes up just yet. The guy might not be gay. Not that cops can't go that way, but it doesn't seem likely with the way he carries himself even f he did dance with him. Reid might have been right. Maybe he was putting on a show. He might actually just want a connection to the bureau."

"Jeez. It's kind of sad that Reid is getting married in less than a week and we're questioning a complete strangers orientation but not our friends. What if we're reading Spence wrong? Maybe he was just shocked that the man he'd talked to, this wanna be agent, was half naked in front of him? I mean you did threaten him."

The girls stopped and looked at one another.

"Nah!" They said in unison, laughing.

"We'll know after tonight." Prentiss said continuing to the jet.

"Is it wrong to hope that my dearest friend discovers that he's insanely gay and breaks his fiancé's heart?"

"Only if your hope doesn't include him stepping all over it and grinding it under his heel before spitting on it and feeding it to a rabid dog…" Prentiss said.

"And why aren't you dating anyone again Emily?" JJ snickered.

"I'm holding out for the boss man." Emily said, boarding the plane.

"You're terrible." JJ said following.

….

The second they landed, Spencer was grabbing his things and heading to the exit.

"Someone's in a hurry." JJ smiled innocently.

"I have to call Amanda."

"Don't worry. No one will nark on you about your dinner. And you can always tell her there was no cell service on the plane."

"Why are you assuming I'm going to lie to her?"

JJ Said nothing but gave him a knowing smile before walking off.

Spencer rushed off to his car and caught a look at himself in the window. For reasons unbeknown to him, he found himself stripping off the sweater vest and undoing a couple of buttons for a more casual look. He jumped in and took off toward the restaurant.

Spencer didn't know why he was so nervous walking in to have dinner with Derek. Ignoring the fact he had stuffed cash down the guys pants and danced half naked with him, he told himself it was just because he feared Amanda finding out. As he walked in, he looked around but didn't see him. He looked at his watch. 7:05. His heart fell a bit.

"Looking for me?" A startlingly close voice asked.

Spencer jumped, spinning around.

"Woah there pretty boy." He laughed.

"S-sorry. You scared me." Spencer said, reddening at the new nick name.

"I don't usually have that effect on people. Except maybe the bad guys. And you're not bad, are you Spencer?" He asked grinning.

Spencer swallowed hard.

"Two?" The hostess asked interrupting.

"Yes." Derek answered.

The two men were sat at their table when Spencer's phone went off. He sneaked a peak and saw it was Amanda. He paused before letting it slide back into his pocket unanswered.

They talked for awhile about growing up, interests, they exchanged crazy stories of being on the job, discussed Derek's hopes for joining and what he wanted to do, profiling, office politics…Two hours later they we discussing the future.

"So Spencer, you planning on having any baby geniuses one day?"

"Um, well, I always thought I would…I never had much of a childhood so I always wanted to have children of my own to live through so to speak…"

"_But_…"

"Well…"

"You're fiancé doesn't want any?"

Spencer looked at him a little shocked and slightly embarrassed for not mentioning Amanda sooner.

"How did you know I was engaged?"

"Well, if you were single, or if she were just your girlfriend, it's less likely the topic would have been considered at such length for you to have already accepted it with such finality. You would still be hopeful. And you don't have a band on so you aren't hitched yet…when's the wedding?"

"Saturday."

"As in four days?" Derek asked a bit ruffled.

"Yup."

Derek was looking at him with an indiscernible expression that made Spencer a little uneasy. Made his skin clammy. Derek leaned forward in his seat staring more intently.

"W-what?" Spencer asked quietly.

"How long have you had cold feet?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said how long…"

"No, I heard you…but why would you think I have cold feet?"

"Well, you came directly here from your flight. She's been calling you every ten minutes for the last hour and you haven't so much as given her a heads up that you're alive, which tells me that you're avoiding her either because she thinks your still in North Carolina or at least somewhere else…which indicates a lack of trust and general discord within the relationship…"

"Psh, How do you know it's even her…"

"The look on your face every time it's gone off since the first time you checked it when we sat down. If it were one of your teammates you would have answered because you're a responsible guy that loves his job and takes it seriously. Maybe that's why you can't leave her. Because you're the type that follows through no matter what. You stick to your commitments and don't want to do what's been done to you."

"You're profiling me?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"More like concerned for you. My guess, she's manipulative. A domineering, overbearing type that keeps you on a short leash because she has as many abandonment and trust issues as you do. The fact that she could talk you out of the kids you want proves that. In fact her affront to children says that she would probably be too self centered to nurture a child and she knows one would only empower you. And you allow her to run all over you because you sympathize and accept the behavior hoping that if you take it long enough, you'll prove your self and she'll finally treat you with respect. Accept you. But deep down you know better than that."

"Where would you get the idea…"

"The way you act. The way you talk about yourself. The people closest to us, how they treat us, impacts our egos and self image. It's an extension of how we see ourselves. Who would be more influential than a partner? And judging by the way you carry yourself, your failure to pick up the phone or bring her up at all, well, she's not a very good one."

"I've gotta go." Spencer says getting up, throwing money on the table.

"Wait, Spencer…"

"No. You know what? How dare you. How dare you sit here and make outlandish assessments concerning my personal life when you don't have the faintest clue what the hell you're talking about!"

"If I'm wrong then why get so upset?"

"You know what? You're right. I don't even know you. Why should anything you say matter?" Spencer pulled his wallet back out and grabbed a card. "Here." He threw it down. "That's Aaron Hotchner's number. If you need info call _him_." Spencer says storming off.

"Spencer!"

Spencer hurried to his car at the far end of the parking lot. As he reached for the door handle he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Derek, leave me alo…"

He felt cold steel press against his temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Wallet, watch, jewelry. Now!" A deep, voice demanded.

"L-look, I only have about forty dollars on me. That's all. You're welcome to it."

"Get it!"

Spencer reached slowly into his back pocket and the man stepped back a bit as he pulled it out. There was a sudden commotion and Spencer was thrown forward as a shot rang out. Loosing his balance, he fell against the car and hit his head.

"Spencer…Spencer!"

He opened his eyes and saw Derek hovering over him with a worried expression.

"You okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"W-what the hell…?"

"Some guy tried to mug you."

Spencer sat up rubbing his head. He looked over and saw an unconscious man in black, hands cuffed behind his back.

"Where'd you get the cuffs?"

"Well, I never really leave home without 'em. You never know when they might…come in handy." He winked.

Spencer rolled his eyes and regretted it as pain shot through his skull.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I had no right to say those things to you. I feel like such an asshole. Please, can we maybe start over?" Derek said with a hopeful gaze.

"Derek, you just apprehended a guy that tried to rob me and…God knows what else. I think I can give you a pass just this once."

"Even if it might have been my fault you smacked your noggin?"

Spencer laughed, still rubbing his head. "I might be willing to over look that."

By ten thirty, the local police had taken statements and Derek pulled some strings to keep Spencer's name out of it. Between Derek being a witness, and the string of assaults and robberies the guy was wanted in connection with, they didn't really need Reid's involvement to put him away. Derek led Spencer to his truck having insisted that he crash at his place. He promised to bring him back later for his car. Since Amanda didn't know he was back yet, and knew they rarely flew home so late, he accepted for sake of life and limb.

By eleven fifteen, they entered Derek's apartment and Spencer went to the bathroom to check his head. Luckily, none of the damage was visible thanks to his hair, but his arm had a few cuts he would explain away as hazards of the job. When he went back out to the living room, Derek was making up the sofa.

"You can take my room. I'll sleep out here." He said.

"No. Really, it's fine. I'm crashing so I'll take the couch." Spencer insisted.

"You're my guest." Derek pushed.

"I wouldn't feel right."

"Okay, well, if you're sure. The couch is pretty cozy."

Spencer sat, testing it. It was comfy. In fact the whole place was.

"Great place by the way."

"Thanks. It ain't much but it's home."

"No, it's great. Makes me miss my apartment." He said absentmindedly.

Derek noticed the hint of sadness in his comment but let it go.

"I'll let you get some sleep." He said moving toward the hall.

"Not really tired, but if you are then goodnight. And thank you."

"After all that you aren't tired?"

"Well, I did get a short nap." Reid joked.

"For like, two minutes."

"I'm used to long hours."

"And you're probably not in any hurry to get home."

Spencer shot him a half glare.

"Sorry. I don't know why I said that." Derek said giving himself a face-palm.

"It's alright. You're not exactly wrong." Spencer said bitterly.

Derek looked up a bit shocked. When Spencer met his eyes and gave a small, defeated smile, he went and sat next to the slender man.

"Spencer? Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know." He said eyeing him warily. "I guess."

"Why are you going to marry her? Why tie the knot with someone that doesn't even trust you?"

"That's technically two questions."

Derek didn't look amused but instead stared hard at him. Spencer took a deep breath.

"She wasn't bad in the beginning. She was really sweet and shy. We would talk for hours and she said she felt safe with me. No one had ever said that I made them feel safe. It felt good. I guess I just keep holding on to the hope that the girl I knew will come back. Like you said. Maybe she's just afraid."

"Do you love her?"

Spencer hesitated.

"Yes." He said looking down at his hands. "I think so…"

"Oh Spencer, that's not something you should be questioning at this point. Not with someone you're about to begin a life with."

"I know. I know that! I just, I don't know what to do. I made a promise. I told her I would never hurt her."

"How bad is it?"

"What?"

"The way she treats you. How bad?"

"It's not that bad…"

"Two hours."

"Huh?"

"Two hours and you never even mentioned her. You couldn't answer her calls. You looked terrified in that club. My guess, you had to lie to her that night too. You couldn't even admit to her that you went to dinner with a male friend. You made her believe you were still in another state on a case just so you could meet with me, which honestly says one of two things, and giving up children…well, I have to assume if you've given up so much that she has a pretty scary hold on you…"

"Says what?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What does me lying to meet you say?"

"Oh. Forget it. I was just thinking out loud."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Derek!"

Derek sat for a moment suddenly unsure of himself. He hadn't felt that way in years. His line of work didn't allow him that luxury.

"Um, it's just, if you had to lie about being in another state on a case just to sneak out with me, well, either her trust in you is devastatingly shallow, if not non-existent which, to be honest, you know indicates bigger issues, ones that won't be solved by exchanging a few vows…in fact it'll likely just get worse…"

"Derek…" Spencer said in a 'point taken now get on with the OR part' tone.

"Or, well, maybe you had reason to feel guilty for being with me because…because you like me."

Spencer's eyes grew huge as he immediately averted them from Derek's.

"Why would you think…"

"The way you looked at me."

"When?"

"In the club. There were a couple of times you smiled and looked away blushing. Almost flirtatiously. And I saw you watching me on stage…"

Spencer shot up and went to move away when Derek caught his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Hey, just talk to me."

"I think coming here was a mistake." Spencer said trying to get up once more.

Derek pulled him back down again and turned him so they were facing.

"Spencer…"

Spencer's eyes were wild and he looked impossibly pale.

"Derek, I'm getting married on Saturday to the only woman that's ever even looked at me in…that way…even if she hasn't in a long time…nobody in my life accepts her…accepts us, or our union…I'm trying to defend her to everyone…keep her happy…do my job… keep my swiftly depleting finances in order without having to move my mentally ill mother into some second rate shit hole or lose my house…plan a wedding, and what am I doing? Sitting in some guys apartment I hardly know listening to him try to tell me I'm gay mere days before my…"

Derek kissed him.

Spencer froze. He wasn't quite sure what was happening. By the time it even occurred to him to pull away, a pair of large, dark hands were cupping his face tightly and a soft, wet tongue was requesting entrance. Spencer brought his own hands up intending to break the hold this man had on him. But instead, to his own surprise, pulled him closer, as he opened his mouth to the probing tongue, eagerly kissing back.

Before Spencer could fully process the reality of the situation, he was on his back with the larger mans muscular body pressed against his. His mind was screaming stop but his body was on autopilot. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist moaning as their groins rubbed together. The man on top of him was apparently encouraged by this because he rolled his hips repeatedly against his, lighting a fire within Spencer that he hadn't know in…well, that he'd _never_ known.

As his mind started catching up with his actions, he was shocked to discover that simply kissing and dry humping this man was better than any other single sexual act he had ever experienced. Part of him wanted to cry at that realization, but what was happening felt too fucking good to bother. He had suffered and struggled for so long while forgoing the most basic pleasures of life, especially the physical ones. And right here, in this moment, he knew he was trying to justify a completely immoral, irrational and totally impulsive act. He waited for some part of his intellect to stop the insanity, but as busy fingers worked at his shirt buttons, suddenly, every part of him seemed to be on board.

When Derek reached down between them and slid his hand into Spencer's pants, Spencer wondered exactly when his belt had been undone or said pants unzipped. His body reeled at the feel of the strange hand grasping his impossibly hard cock. When Derek began to stroke him, Spencer bucked into the grip, back arching off the sofa, a cry lost somewhere between mingling tongues. When Derek broke all contact completely, Spencer whimpered but was happy to find that the spell had not been broken.

Derek tugged off his pants and boxers in one fluid movement, then quickly removed his own shirt and pants before collapsing onto the nude, lithe figure that awaited him with big, brown, lustful eyes and parted legs. They kissed passionately for a short time just marveling at how wonderful their bare flesh felt against one another. Derek broke the kiss and trailed more down Spencer's entire torso, licking, nipping and sucking his nipples, belly and hip bones. Spencer was trembling and moaning so much at this tiny taste of foreplay that Derek wondered if that damn woman ever even touched him and how he would react to the real deal. He decided to find out.

Derek sucked his own finger before replacing the digit with Spencer's cock. When his tongue came in contact with the tender underside, Reid nearly came out of his skin. He practically shrieked as Derek teased the tip before taking the erection into his mouth completely. Spencer was going insane from the unbelievable sensations coursing through him. He watched as the man above him slowly ran his lips over his solid member and felt his balls ache every time he saw it disappear into the hot, inviting mouth once again. Suddenly, he felt something probing at his ass and realized that Derek's other hand was between his legs. After tensing a moment, he relaxed as a finger pushed inside. Every time the discomfort passed and a new feeling took over, another finger was added. By the third, Spencer could feel them brush his prostate and he bit his lip trying so hard not to cum just yet.

"Derek…please…so close!"

Derek gave the hardened flesh one last suck and moved back up his body, tugging at Spencer's lower lip with his teeth before diving in for another scorching kiss. When the younger man began stroking him, a pleading cry reverberating in his mouth, Derek pulled out of his grip and positioned himself against the tight opening. Spencer's breath caught as the older man pushed into him. After a few moments, long fingers grabbed his hips and pulled him further forward. Deeper. The pace was slow at first but not for long as Derek quickly lost all control, thrusting mercilessly into the exquisitely tight channel. He began stroking the man beneath him knowing he wouldn't last long himself, at the same time, snapping his hips at a slightly lower angle. Spencer tore his mouth away and screamed.

"Oh my God! Oh! Fuck! Yes! Mmmmnahhhhh!"

As his cum shot out in strong, pulsing streams, something inside the young genius cracked. It was as if a dam had burst, as if all of his carefully constructed walls he'd spent years building were being brought down like no more than a house of cards by one very large wrecking ball by the name of Derek Morgan. Everything he'd been holding onto for years, everything he'd been trying to let go, all came rushing forth, exploding like a geyser, the force of it nearly too much to handle.

Derek couldn't believe how breathtakingly beautiful the sight before him was. From the moment he'd seen him in the club, those eyes, that mouth, tight ass, and legs for days, he knew he'd wanted him. So he'd 'bumped' into him. And after they spoke, he knew he had to have him. Now, watching him arch, writhe and scream beneath him, against him, around him, it was the most incredible feeling he'd ever known. As Spencer cried out his name, Derek let go. His orgasm hit like a tidal wave and he bellowed. He thought that if the world ended in that moment, he would die happy. Fulfilled. Complete.

Spencer took a shower and changed into p.j.'s from his go bag. He couldn't go home smelling like sex, as much as he hated washing Derek's scent away. He could feel unwanted thoughts and realizations fighting their way to the front of his mind, but he pushed them back.

He headed out and over to the couch to lay down, when Derek came out of his bedroom and pulled him close. Spencer was a little confused. He'd thought the bigger man had just wanted sex. He didn't understand the embrace. A small, warm feeling grew in his belly and, as he returned the hug, fluttered up through his entire being. He wanted to melt into this man and be one with him forever. Surrender himself completely. He'd never felt this way before and suddenly thought that this must be what real love was like. But how could that be? He hardly knew him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was just a culmination of things in his life at that time and Derek represented escape. Maybe it was transference?

"Stop it." Derek said.

"Stop what?"

Derek pulled back and looked deep into his eyes.

"Stop over analyzing this. Enjoy it."

"I wasn't…"

Derek arched a brow. Spencer smiled.

"Well, as a future profiler you've got my vote." He muttered.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I've got savings. A good amount. I could help…with your mom, your house."

"No! I'm not a charity case!" Spencer snapped unintentionally.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say, in my own round about way is…don't marry her."

Spencer was slightly stunned. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or relieved.

"Wh…"

"Be with me Spencer. We can just go. We'll get out of town for a while. My treat. Just for a little bit. Then we can come back and…"

"Derek…I want to say yes. I do. But I've got responsibilities. Obligations…"

"Love shouldn't be a goddamn obligation Spencer! You _don't_ love her! I could feel it. The need! The desperate, aching need inside you! What can she possibly have to offer you?"

Spencer felt the familiar sting of tears. He'd never been so torn in his life. He didn't know what was stronger, a lifetime of conditioning to see things through and keep your promises, or the desire in him that he'd spent years suppressing. A desire for something real, something tangible, something that would make him feel whole. Something he'd never felt in his life until this night. But to embrace the latter would be selfish.

"I…don't know. This is so confusing. So unexpected. I just can't…Derek, I can't just leave. I've had that done to me. I could never…"

"Then postpone it. Tell her you need time. But please don't enter into a union with someone you don't even love. That doesn't even touch you."

"She does…"

"Don't defend her to me!"

"You don't even know her!"

"I know you! Intimately! I can see it in those eyes, in your body language and every word you say…I can feel it when I touch you. You're _starved _for affection! You aren't happy!"

Spencer managed to hold back the tears as he kissed Derek Morgan. As he held him close. As they made their way to the bedroom and just curled up together. He managed to hold it all in as he lay across the broad chest and they slipped into sleep. He even managed to keep them at bay the next morning as he wrote the note and slipped out before Derek woke, walking to the store up the street to wait for Emily. But when he got into her car, and she stroked his hair and asked what was wrong, the levee broke and the flood came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning...lots of foul language in this one...of course, if you made it through the last chapter, I doubt it will be too damaging to any fragile sensibilities. :D R/R! Thanks! **

Chapter Four:

"So you really slept with him?" Emily said with a small smile.

"Yes. I just…God…I never thought I could do such a thing!"

"Sleep with another man?"

"No. Cheat!"

Emily stifled an inappropriate laugh. He was adorably flustered. And not about what would have disturbed most men in this situation. But it all brought her a sense of hope.

"Spencer, Amanda has done nothing but slowly bleed you dry and treat you like dirt. You may have made promises, but has she held true to any of hers? And here you are, about to marry the leach when a handsome, intelligent, accomplished, sexy guy falls into your lap! Literally! And he wants to whisk you away for the kind of life you deserve. I think it's a no brainer sweet heart."

"Karma."

"What?"

"Karma. If I push away my obligations and break Amanda's heart, leaving her for Derek, the rule of the universe dictates that the same will happen to me. And just look at Derek. You really think that I could ever keep someone like that happy?"

"Yeah. I do. And karma Reid? Really? You don't believe in that."

"Well, maybe I changed my mind."

"Okay, fine, so you're changeable. Great. So change your mind now. Go back to him and apologize. Hang onto him forever. Besides, did you ever think that maybe Derek is your karma, your gift for living such a hard life?"

"No. And it's not that simple."

"See, that's where you're wrong. It IS that simple!"

Spencer wiped his eyes and looked at his watch. It was nine thirty in the morning.

"Spencer…"

"Em…can you just take me to my car? I really have to get home."

Emily looked into his haunted eyes wishing she could get through to him. Not knowing how, she kicked up the engine and drove him back to the restaurant.

….

Spencer drove home in silence trying to let his puffy eyes clear up before he reached his house. He finally pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. Ten fifteen. Derek had surely found the note by now. He must be hurt. But at least he knew there was no going back now. The beautiful man was no longer a hopeful option. The temptation had been removed. He called Amanda.

"I can't fucking believe you!"

"We were staking out the unsub's place. There was no service…"

"Shut up. I'm so sick of your bullshit and lies. Just remember what happens when I'm cross. Do you want me cross Spencer?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Where are you?"

"On my way. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Make it ten." She said and hung up.

….

Derek woke up smiling until he realized the man that had been in his arms was gone.

"Spencer?"

He got up and quickly covered the apartment before he saw the letter on the counter.

Derek,

I had the most amazing time with you. And where you were right about so many things, there's a lot that I can't explain and wouldn't expect you to understand. I think a part of me will always be bound to you for giving me such an unforgettable night. But that's all it was, and all it could ever be. Just one night. It never would have worked. We both know that. I have far too many commitments to keep to just walk away. It's really better this way. Not getting so invested. What was felt between us, that was purely physical. It would have faded. What I have with Amanda is real. We have history. I have to believe that we can get back to the way it used to be, and I owe it to her now more than ever to try. Thank you for all that you've done. I wish you well and good luck in the future.

~Spencer Reid

Derek read the letter a dozen times before crushing it in his hand and punching a hole in the wall. He slumped to the floor with his head in his hands and, for the first time in twelve years, cried.

….

The next two days were a living hell for Spencer Reid. Aside from his guilt over leaving Derek the way he had, and the guilt over cheating on Amanda, he had slid further into depression knowing what was coming and having to take it every step of the way. He had no sanctuary. At home, he was subject to constant emotional, verbal and sometimes physical abuse and at work he caught flack from the girls, who all seemed to know what had happened now, thanks to Emily's big mouth. He just hoped it didn't get back to Amanda.

The rehearsal dinner was tonight and after that, he would become a married man at eleven o'clock the following morning. He felt everything and nothing all at once. He was just going through the motions and focusing on each task as it came. While he was out picking up his tux his phone rang.

"Hey babe." He answered.

"What the fuck Spencer?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm out getting lunch with my mother when your goddamn card was declined!"

"I gave you the money…didn't you pay the bill?"

"Oh, this is MY fault!"

"N-no. I was just asking…"

"Take care of it! I have shit to do! The wedding is tomorrow, if you haven't forgotten with your endless philandering, and I need that card to get my hair and nails done!"

"Okay. It's all right. I'll get it figured out. Do you have the emergency money I gave you?"

"No! I used it last week to take my brides maids out for drinks!"

"Oh. Um, okay. Do you want me to run you my other…"

"Just DO something! Mother had to pay for lunch. Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"I'm sorry. Where should I meet you?"

"We're at PF Changs! God, do you _ever_ listen?"

"I'll be right there. I lov…"

The line went dead. Spencer flipped his phone shut and headed for his car.

….

"Hello blabber mouth." Spencer said into the phone.

"Hey. About that, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about you Spencer. We all are." Emily said.

"Well stop. Everything's fine. Are you guys still coming to the rehearsal dinner?"

"Yeah. We have our picket signs ready and everything. Five right?"

"Funny. Yes five. And you know where?"

"Yeah, we'll be coming together, it's in my GPS already."

"Good. I'm glad you'll be there."

"Spencer?"

"What?"

"It's not too late."

"I have to go Emily. I'll see you tonight."

….

The dinner was beautiful. Everything seemed to be going splendidly, and after a bottle and a half of Pepto Bismol, Spencer thought he might actually be able to eat.

"Spencer, honey? Can I speak to you for a minute?" Amanda asked sweetly.

"Of course." He turned to Emily, JJ and Penelope. "I'll be right back."

When they walked outside hand in hand, Spencer felt hope well up in him. That is, until she laid into him once more.

"Chicken!"

"Wh…"

"You ordered the fucking chicken when I specifically told you to order the fish!"

"I-I told you…a few of our guests were allergic…"

"No, a few of YOUR guests! And they didn't have to come tonight! Just like those little bitches you work with!"

"Amanda, they aren't bitches. Don't call them that."

She clubbed him upside the head with her fist and pulled his hair roughly to the side.

"I don't ever want to hear you defend them to me again!"

"HEY!"

Amanda turned in time to see said bitches heading toward them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Emily growled.

"Emily, JJ, Pen, just go back inside please." Spencer pleaded.

"Listen to him. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

Emily walked up to Amanda and got right in her face.

"You really have no idea what a great guy you have. He's wonderful and you treat him like shit stuck to the bottom of your shoe." Emily said miserably.

"Oh, and I suppose you would know just how great he is huh, you filthy slut."

"Emily! Please go back in!" Spencer said more forcefully.

"You worthless, no good leach. You goddamn, disgusting waste of flesh! I swear to God that if I ever see you so much as raise a hand to him again…even hear that you _thought_ about it…I will rip that twisted, little pin head of yours right off your fucking neck." Emily ground out through gritted teeth.

"Get out! You are officially uninvited! I don't want to see you cunts anywhere near my wedding do you understand!"

Emily raised her fist, ready to strike, when JJ and Garcia pulled her back.

"Sweetie, that's what she wants. She'll just press charges." Garcia said.

"But it would be SO worth it!" Emily screamed.

"Girls? Please, just go okay?" Spencer said softly.

"Only if you come with us Spencer." Emily bargained.

"You know I can't. Just go. I'll talk to you later."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Amanda snorted.

"You fucking little…" Emily started.

"EMILY! GO! NOW!" Spencer yelled.

The other two girls jumped at his outburst but Emily and Amanda didn't react. Finally, Emily let herself be pulled away by her two friends and she stormed out of the hotel while JJ and Garcia explained to Hotch before following.

"I want you to transfer." Amanda said.

"What? No…"

"Excuse me? I don't want you working with them anymore! In fact, I think you should find something else all together. You could make twenty times what you're making working with those losers and you're wasting your money making abilities! And I've been looking into places for your mother…"

"My mother? _What_ about her?"

"There's a place north of where she's at. It's much cheaper and considering she just stares and reads…"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Absolutely not. I won't have her in some second rate home Amanda."

"We'll discuss this later."

"No. I won't budge on this. She's not going to be moved."

She slapped him. Twice. Between the three love taps, he felt a small trail of blood leak from his left nostril. It was nothing new.

"Don't fucking push me Spencer! If you want her there then find a better job! Now, we have guests in there waiting for us so clean up and get back inside."

Spencer stood silent and alone for a long while. He waited for the emotions to come but they didn't. Nothing did. Finally, he wiped his nose and went back inside to entertain his guests.

...

**Aw...poor Spencer. He's so damaged. So broken. But at least he got to have one good night...more coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Cheese-o-meter rising…*SQUEE* it's so much fun…**

Chapter Five:

It was after midnight when Derek Morgan returned home from a long shift to find three very somber looking women waiting on the steps to his building.

"Can I help you ladies?"

"In more ways than you can imagine." Garcia said dreamily.

"Garcia!" JJ hissed.

"I'm Emily, this is JJ and Penelope." She said gesturing to each woman. "We're friends of…"

"I know who you are. What are you doing on my front stoop?"

"Listen, um, Spencer needs you." Prentiss said.

"Funny, that's not quite the story I got from him. He got his last fling and moved on." Derek said angrily.

"No, you don't understand. It was so much more than that. Really, he…"

"He made himself perfectly clear. He was even nice enough to write it down so I couldn't forget…right before he snuck out."

"I know. He told me. He did that to deter you from pursuing him. He's scared. He's very loyal and very caring. He grew up with a mentally ill mother and…"

"I know all of this. We talked for hours. I get it. He's with a chick he doesn't love because he saw some of himself in her and she made him feel all good and strong. And now that she has him wrapped around her finger she's showing her true colors but he believes that if he pays his dues things will get better. So now he's about to marry some bitter, untrusting, control freak. I told him he's being stupid and offered to take him away from it all. I thought he wanted me but then I woke up to that fucking note."

"That's the thing. I think he does want to be with you. I _know_ it actually. He told me." Emily said.

"Yeah, well, until he can tell _me_ there's nothing I can do." Derek said pushing past.

"He said he'd never known what it was to feel whole until that night. With you." Emily blurted.

Derek stopped. He slowly turned and studied her for a moment.

"Did he really say that to you?"

"Yes. He said that's all he could think after…well, you know. He said how badly he wanted to go with you. Just get away. He's afraid, Derek. He's not used to putting his needs first. Not used to following his heart. He's been conditioned to take care of business. He's always been a care taker. He doesn't know anything else. But he's worried that you'll leave too. What he wrote in that letter, that was how he thought _you_ felt. Or would feel. He didn't think he could keep you happy." Emily said breathing hard from emotion.

"Why wouldn't he think he could keep me happy? He's amazing." Derek said and Garcia cooed.

"Because of that bitch he's with. She puts him down constantly. She uses him for his monetary value, tells him he's shit and when that's not enough for the sadistic she devil, she hits him." Prentiss reveals seething.

"She actually hits him?" Derek asked, shocked.

"Yes! That's partly why we're here. We were at the rehearsal dinner and she pulled him outside and punched him in the head for the food he chose! We were kicked out when I threatened her life." Emily recalled, hands in fists.

Derek thought for a long moment trying to imagine Spencer letting himself be abused by some psycho bitch. Finally, it all made sense.

"He's getting married in like, ten hours. What could I possibly do to change his mind that I haven't already tried?"

"I don't know, but go to him and try again. Please." Emily pleaded.

"Go to him? I can't go to his house. That chick of his will…"

"It's the night before the wedding. She's staying in some posh hotel while he stays home. He'll be there all alone." Prentiss said nearly begging.

"Fine. Give me the address. I'll head over in a bit. I just need to get changed."

"Oh no, who doesn't love a man in uniform…don't forget the cuffs…" Garcia drools.

"Damn it Garcia!" JJ said, nudging her.

Prentiss wrote down the address and handed it to him.

"Please promise me you'll go. My number is on there too. Call me and let me know?" Prentiss asked.

Derek just nodded and headed inside.

….

At one fifteen am, Derek stood at the front door to Spencer Reid's house and knocked for the third time. It was dark throughout the house, from what he could see, and he started to think that maybe no one was home. Maybe he could try back in the morning. But would it be too late then? Shit. Derek sat on his stoop for a couple of hours thinking about what to say before getting up to stretch and moving his look out to the car. He sat down and pushed the seat back getting comfortable for the wait. If he didn't show by first light Derek would call this Emily woman and let her know he'd tried.

….

Spencer sat at his favorite lookout point and just stared out into the pitch black night. Tonight it didn't matter if he could see anything because he saw nothing he looked at anyway. He was elsewhere in his mind. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the hood of his car. He wondered briefly if going with Derek would have been worth it. Would a few weeks of intense pleasure be worth the risk of forming yet another attachment that would end with someone leaving him? Would the pain of losing somebody like him be worth throwing everything he knew away? Considering how much it hurt after one night, he didn't think he could have handled it. He could never hope to keep someone like Derek satisfied. Amanda reminded him of his inadequacies all the time. He just had to get the man out of his head. Even if his eidetic memory insisted otherwise, with persistent visuals of two nights ago. He could still feel those hands, those lips and the hips that rolled against his own. He could feel every inch. See every flex and curve…hear that loving voice. Spencer got up and slid off the hood. He jumped behind the wheel and floored it to Derek's.

….

Derek sat another hour in his car before shutting his eyes and recalling what he'd tried so hard to forget. The way Spencer smelled, his large, expressive eyes and pouty mouth…the way his long hair fanned out as he arched against him, delicate neck exposed. The sounds he made! God, the way he moved. And that smile. Beautiful. He was halfway through the recap when he found himself wishing he were at home to take care of business. But he had to stay vigilant and indulging in memories of something he may never have again was not conducive to keeping a clear and capable mind. But it was definitely keeping him awake…

….

Spencer pounded on Derek's door until an angry neighbor came out into the hall threatening to pound on him. He apologized and went back to his car. He sat for a long while just wondering where he could be. He dreaded the answer figuring his fears would be confirmed. Derek Morgan had already moved on.

….

When Derek opened his eyes, he squinted as the sun stung them. Suddenly, he shot up panicked, pulling out his cell. It was ten o'clock! How the fuck had he slept that long! He jumped out of his car and ran for the front door knowing it was hopeless. Spencer would be at the church but he had to try. He pounded for several minutes before searching his person for the number Emily had given him. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked sounding like he'd run a marathon.

"Derek? I waited up half the night but didn't get a call. Did you talk to him?" Emily asked in much the same tone.

"No. I came here and he didn't answer. I fell asleep at like four thirty and just woke up in my car. He's still not here. Or I missed him." Derek said, his heart falling into his stomach.

"Get to the church! It starts in an hour! You're about thirty minutes away! You have time!" She pressed urgently.

"What? What the hell do I do once I get there?"

"Find him! Tell him how you feel! Beg him! Do whatever it takes! Clock him over the head and kidnap him! I don't care! Just go!"

"I'll go but he won't listen…"

"Just try!"

She gave him the church address and he took off as fast as the law would allow. He wished he had a patrol car.

Traffic. Lots of it! He thought it was a bit of congestion that would clear up but found himself trapped in the middle of the jam with nowhere to go in an area he wasn't familiar with.

"Come on! Five miles! Give me a fucking break!" He yelled as if it would make a difference.

He checked his phone. Ten thirty! Derek sat for a minute frantically thinking. What was he doing? He was just sitting there in that club, waiting to go release some tension when he saw Spencer. Why had he been compelled to bump into the kid? Why had he given me his number, offering to help? Why did he have to look at me like that when I was up on stage? Why did he have to be so intriguing? Why the hell did he have to feel so damn amazing? And what the fuck am I doing still sitting here!

Derek got out of his car and locked his doors for all it was worth. He ignored the screams from fellow motorists as he abandoned his vehicle and hauled ass down the street.

**Your turn! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO SORRY! This was supposed to be up two days ago! All of my work is on hold because my dear friend OD'ed and I've been at her side the past few days in the hospital. So this is dedicated to her. She needs to believe in happy endings again. *The really creepy part is that I had already written this and what she did is what Spencer considers doing in the first paragraph below.* I wrote an Epilogue as a peace offering. I'll post it tomorrow barring the world doesn't end. **

**WARNING: This chapter is so cheesy that Chester Cheetah could promote it. But I'm forgiving myself because, well, I like cheese. And I kind of need it right now. :)**

Chapter Six:

Spencer stood in front of the full length mirror staring at himself. What the hell am I doing? Being responsible. Doing what needs to be done. He half considered downing a bottle of pills and barricading the door. It didn't matter anyway. He fucked up with Derek. Whether it would have lasted or not, it would have been better than this. But now it was too late. Maybe this was a sign. He's where he's supposed to be…for whatever reason that was.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Reid." Hotch said coming in.

"Hi."

"You look good. Formal wear suits you." He said with a smile.

Spencer forced a small smile in return.

"You know, Reid, you don't have to…"

"It doesn't matter Hotch."

"Of course it does. It's your life."

"Exactly. It's _my_ life. So everyone can stop worrying."

"Reid, that's no way to look at this. If you aren't happy then go out there right now and break it off before she owns you."

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Spencer said in a small voice.

"You aren't. You're with us ninety five percent of the time. And you're still young. You could meet anyone."

"Yeah, cuz they've all just been lining up…"

"Reid,"

"When I come back, from the honeymoon, I need to work out a transfer."

"Wait, _what_?"

"Amanda and I talked and…"

"Their ready." An older man in a suit popped in and informed them.

"Showtime. I'll see you in there." Spencer said, moving past his boss.

Hotch knew what was going on. He spent his days catching the filth of the world and he knew what it felt like to go home alone. He was able to stop hardened criminals in their tracks and yet when his friend needed him…They'd tried to dig up dirt on the shrew but she was clean as a whistle. Rossi had even offered to make a call to an old friend with shady connections when Reid had come in with a fat lip claiming to have walked into a door, but refused to make eye contact. Now that wench was forcing him to transfer. She was severing all of his connections. He would soon be lost to them. Hotch went to his place as best man not believing what he was about to do. Just stand there front and center and watch this brilliant kid destroy himself. He prayed for a miracle.

….

Derek was running. Had been for what felt like an eternity when he heard honking behind him. He glanced over, pace not faltering as he saw Emily pulling up beside him.

"Need a ride?" She called.

….

Spencer waited at the front of the church for Amanda to come. When the music began, and he saw her emerge, his gut tightened. He thought he might vomit but swallowed the urge and smiled at her with all of the mock sincerity he could possibly muster. His legs were shaking as they urged him to run, his mind screaming at him to listen, but for some reason he was frozen to his spot. When she reached him, he took her hands in his and they stood before their friends and family as the minister began.

"Dearly beloved…"

….

"We're too late!" Derek yelled checking his phone.

"No. We'll be there soon. Just wait. We'll make it!"

"Come on Spencer, don't go through with it. PLEASE. Just walk away…" He prayed under his breath.

….

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…"

Spencer shook his head as he realized those dreaded words had not yet been spoken but could hear them over and over in his mind knowing how utterly terrified he was to hear them for real.

"If anyone here objects to this union. Let them speak now, or forever hold their…"

"I do!" Four voices sounded nearly in perfect unison.

There was a general gasp shared amongst the guests in the room and the priest stood dumfounded.

Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Garcia all stood from various places glancing at one another. Hotch, being closest, took lead.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do this Spencer. I can't watch you throw everything away." He said.

"Spencer, please honey, just leave with us now. We'll help you through anything…" JJ started.

"Who the hell let that bitch in here! All of you shut up! This is _my_ day and I'll have you removed!" Amanda shouts as she looks to the priest. "Don't you have security?"

Spencer looked between his friends disbelieving. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Spencer! Get rid of them!" Amanda shouts, shoving his shoulder.

Spencer looked back to his pseudo fiancé and studied her for a moment.

"No." He said.

"What?" She asked incredulous.

Spencer cleared his throat.

"I said no." He spoke more confidently.

"Spencer Reid, if you don't get rid of these goddamn…" Amanda began.

"Shut up." He said, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me!" She shrieked, stunned.

Just then, the church doors flew open and a very breathless Derek Morgan came rushing in with a determined Emily on his heels.

"Spencer! Oh God! I'm not too late! Please! Don't marry her!"

Everyone sat, jaws dropping, watching the spectacle unfold. It was like a train wreck.

"Spencer, from the first moment I laid eyes on you at the club I knew! I orchestrated that little run in on purpose because I had to meet you! Then we talked, and I knew that I had to try anything and everything to be with you! And, the other night, God Spencer, holding you…"

Another gasp claimed the room. Derek continued up the isle.

"I knew that if I couldn't have you, touch you, see you smile every day…that if I couldn't look into your beautiful, big, brown eyes every morning for the rest of my life I would be lost forever. You woke something inside of me that I thought was dead. You changed me. I'm not whole without you Spencer Reid. If I had one wish, just one, it would be to have the opportunity, the honor, of being the person you spend your life with. I know you seem to think you can't make me happy, but you've done so much more than that already…you've saved me. And it's _not_ just physical. Not just flesh and desire. It's so much deeper! My heart aches for you! I can't eat, can't sleep, can't focus! I'm terrified! I know that if I lose you now, if I have to move on, that I will always compare every one to you…and you're too damn amazing…no one could ever measure up to you. No one would ever be good enough. Don't you see? You've completely ruined me for anyone else. I need you…Spencer, I _love_ you!" Derek declared, putting everything on the line.

"Spencer! What the hell is this! Did you actually fuck around on me with some queer Nig…"

"I want nothing more than to share my life with you. Every moment of it. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. You bring me a sort of peace I've never known. I love you too Derek Morgan." Spencer said with total conviction, ignoring Amanda completely.

"You sick sonofabitch!" Amanda screamed, raising her fist and hitting Spencer.

Before she could strike again, a hand grabbed her roughly, pulling her arms behind her as she was cuffed.

"Amanda Grove, you're under arrest for assaulting a federal agent." Emily said, before she leaned in close. "And for being a complete and utter douche bag." She added with a satisfied smile.

"Fuck you! Spencer! What the hell are you doing? Stop this! You pathetic asshole! You're going straight to hell! I should have known you were nothing but a goddamn…" Amanda cried out as she tripped and fell face first onto the floor.

"Oops." Emily smirked.

Derek stared at Spencer. Spencer stared at Derek.

"Kiss him already!" Garcia hollered, tears of joy streaking her cheeks.

Derek closed the distance with several, long strides and took Spencer in his arms kissing him with all he was worth and for what felt like the first time. As the church flew into an uproar of both cheers and jeers, they didn't seem to notice as they stood together, tongues intertwined, melding, merging, becoming one. It felt as if their entire lives had been leading up to this very moment. As if the only meaning of their existence was to be there, together, lost in that kiss. By the time they pulled away from one another, the church was mostly empty. They looked around baffled. In the back, in the last row, the girls sat smiling at the pair like they were watching the end to some epic romantic drama.

"I just love happy endings." Garcia sighed.

Derek grinned and looked back at Spencer.

"Oh, believe me, this is far from the end." He said kissing Spencer once more.

….

Spencer woke up feeling warm. A warmth that reached his very core. He looked up at the man whos arms he was in and smiled. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in just over a weeks time. That only yesterday, he'd been about to commit himself to an agent of the dark side, when this angel swooped in and brought him back to the light. He'd never been so happy as he was in this moment. Loving this man he held so tightly to, and being loved in return. If it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Derek opened his eyes and peered down at the person squeezing him and chuckled.

"Morning gorgeous." He said, kissing the top of Spencer's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm…like if I don't hold onto you tight enough I might float away."

"Can't let that happen. What can I do to help?"

"Hold me down." Spencer says with a mischievous grin.

Derek pulls the slender man up for a searing kiss. Even though they had made love most of the day before, they still couldn't seem to get enough. Derek had already tried to narrow down his favorite thing about his new lover. It was a tough call. There were those soulful, expressive eyes that he loved to look into while he pushed deep inside him. Then there was that mouth. Whether he was kissing it, fucking it, or simply observing it's existence in general, it drove him absolutely insane. Finally, there were the sounds he made. The gasps, moans, groans, cries, screams and whimpers always pushed him over the edge…but as he watched the younger man's tongue trail down his muscled chest and abdomen, he decided that, for the moment at least, he was leaning in favor of his mouth. It really was fucking phenomenal.

Spencer teased Derek's thighs and hips before finally toying with the tip of his erection, lapping up the pre-cum forming. The darker man hissed as he took him into his mouth excruciatingly slow, swirling and wiggling his tongue around the vulnerable flesh as he went. Spencer didn't appear to have much of a gag reflex as he deep throated him with ease, drawing him in all the way to the base. Derek loved it because his partner didn't seem to mind when he held his head and pumped into his mouth. Pulling out before he could release, he attacked Spencer, throwing him backward against the bed, pinning his hands. He assaulted the pout adorned lips as he stole dominance. Capturing both wrists in one hand, Derek moved his free one down, guiding his very large cock into Spencer, who cried out as his tender hole was stretched.

"You okay babe?"

"Yes. Keep going. Please. I need to feel you inside me. I need to know it's real."

Derek pushed the rest of the way in before slowly, torturously, pulling back.

"Derek!" He cried in frustration.

The larger man smiled wickedly before plunging into Spencer repeatedly, mercilessly, eliciting screams of pure ecstasy from him as he battered the bundle of nerves within him and the young man raised his hips to match every thrust.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Just like that! OH! Don't stop!"

The thin frame beneath him was bucking wildly, chest heaving, body clenching. Derek thought he might break as he took his seeping cock into his hand and stroked him fast. Their eyes met and they both held the intense gaze, Spencer bit his lower lip and moaned loudly. 

"Mnnnah! I'm gonna…oh God...ahhhhhhhh!" Spencer cried, never looking away as he came all over Derek's hand.

Feeling the walls around his dick tighten, watching his lover watch him while his cum pulsed from his rock hard member, Derek lost it.

"Ah! Spencer! FUCK! Feel so good…..OHHH!"

Getting in a few more good thrusts, he emptied himself into Spencer, holding onto his now bruised hips until the waves of pleasure subsided.

"God! I will _never_ get tired of that!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Good. Because if we're doing the forever bit, it's far too soon for me to have to get too creative." Derek laughed.

Spencer pulled him down for another kiss.

"As long as it's always you, I don't care what we do." He said.

"Really? You don't care what we do?"

"Nope."

"Be careful babe. That comment is leaving you dangerously open."

"Derek, I've lived my whole life denying myself. Following the rules. Always being dependable and predictable. After what's happened the last several days, I think we're past throwing caution to the wind. And after professing my love to a man, at my wedding, in front of everyone I know, I'm beyond worrying about what's conventional and proper. That being said, I love you, and if there's ever something you want to try…I'm all for it."

Derek looked at Spencer wide eyed and realized just how incredibly lucky he'd gotten. This was the man of his dreams. Smart, sexy, adventurous, loving, thoughtful…handy with a set of cuffs…yup, he'd hit gold.

"Could you be any more perfect?" He asked.

"Perfection is a relative term that…"

"Shhh…just accept the compliment."

Spencer grinned ear to ear, loving that someone could look at him and treat him the way this stunning man did.

"Oh, and Spencer…"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, about the whole kid thing…"

Spencer gave him an understanding look. He didn't expect anything from anyone and with Derek, he would take what he could get.

"I want at _least_ two." Derek said nuzzling his neck.

Spencer's heart soared.

**Please stay tuned for the epilogue. But while we wait…there's a fun little button below to pass the time. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue…otherwise known as chapter seven. :P (Meant to post earlier today but had to pick up my car that was towed in BFE. Here ya go…)**

Spencer and Derek sat sipping their drinks, and had a wonderful time engaging one another in easy conversation, while politely turning away the occasional flirtatious passerby. They'd been together nearly a year and had lived together the last seven months. Where some people had cautioned them against moving so fast, they felt like it wasn't fast enough. Their families were both shocked but accepting and Spencer's mother loved Derek as much as Derek's mother and sisters loved Spencer. It was obvious how much they felt for each other and how perfect they are together so everyone was very supportive.

"So, how did you like your first week as an official profiler?"

"Other than watching you nearly take a bullet for that sixteen year old kid I thought it was a pretty great start to the best job I'll ever hope to have." Derek said a bit shakily.

"That was a rarity. But something we both have to get used to. We can't let it get in the way. Hotch put his ass on the line to pull off this arrangement. If we break our promise…"

"I know. I'll adjust. Or try at least. Just keep that skinny little butt of yours safe when I'm not around to do it for you and we'll be fine."

"Hey, this skinny little butt has managed to stay alive in the field for the last five years without your hovering thank you very much."

"Okay. Point taken. Just no trying to show off for me babe." Derek winks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer said into his drink.

"I may be new to the team but not to the game Pretty Boy. I know how amazing you are. No need to get yourself killed proving it."

"Are you insinuating that I put my life and the lives of others on the line just to impress you?"

"Actually, I suspected it was because you knew that if you didn't I would, and you were doing it to more to protect _me_. But you can't keep doing that."

Derek was right. On both counts. And Spencer would have to heed his own advice.

"Fine. Then we agree now that we trust in each others abilities as well as our teams. When we're at work we try to keep the relationship out of it."

"Deal." Derek says. "And you let me train you more proficiently in hand to hand."

"What? You think you're the only one with moves?" Spencer asks with mock offence.

"Oh, I know you've got moves babe. In the privacy of our bedroom." He adds quickly.

"Wow, one more compliment and you'd have yourself a nice shit sandwich there."

"I don't mean anything by it, just, your nerves get in the way when it comes to performance."

Spencer quirks a brow.

"We _are_ talking about the field right now aren't we?"

"Yes Spence." Derek laughs. "You lack confidence. You get performance anxiety."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Which is why I brought you back here to where we first met. To teach you."

"And here I thought you were being romantic." Spencer grumbles as the host comes onto the loud speaker.

"Alright kiddies! Next up we have a dynamic duo for your depraved enjoyment! Let's give 'em some encouragement! Derek, Spencer, come on up!"

Derek smirked at Spencer. Spencer glared at Derek. They went to the stage.

As the music kicked up, Derek went to move a chair the last performer had put to use as a prop. Spencer grabbed his wrist. When Derek looked at him questioningly the young genius shook his head and pulled him close into a sexy rhythm. Although a bit surprised at the lack of coaxing needed, he complied without further prompting. Spencer pushed up against him indecently, faces inches apart, mouths groin achingly close. Just as Derek swooped in for a kiss, his lover spun, his back to Derek's front, rocking his ass into the dark man's crotch.

Derek was stunned. Where the hell did this man come from? This persona was only ever glimpsed in bed when no one was there to bear witness…

Spencer turned again, running his hands up Derek's chest…tearing his shirt open. The women went wild and under his utter shock, Derek looked almost miffed about his favorite shirt until Spencer was running his tongue up his torso, his neck, his jaw. He pulled off his tie and slung it behind Derek's neck pulling his face close, biting the older mans lower lip before giving it a good suck and pushing him backward into the chair.

Derek gazed up at his lover amazed. Spencer stood before him and gave him a seductive smile before pulling off his own shirt, swaying to the music. When Derek reached up and trailed his hand down the younger mans taut belly toward the brim of his low riding slacks, he slapped the hand away and moved around him. Before Derek knew what was happening, his wrists were being bound behind him with his lovers necktie. When Spencer appeared again, he swiveled his hips and slowly undid his belt. With two flicks of his wrist, his pants came open and dropped to his feet. Boxer briefs. Black. Hugging oh so tight. Leaving very little to the imagination. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

The whole room fell away as Derek watched Spencer move. It was otherworldly. Surreal. He was like a mirage, untouchable, unreachable, too good to be true. Except now he was touching. Proving to be solid, real. He was straddling Derek, running his hands all over his chest, grasping the back of his neck and grinding into him. As Spencer rolled his hips, he threw his head back, long tendrils flying from his face, sharp jaw line, long neck and parted lips burning a permanent visual into Derek's memory that would surely be used in countless masturbatory sessions for years to come.

Just when Derek thought he would blow his load in front of the entire joint, Spencer stood and did a little crowd pleasing. Derek was fiercely jealous as men and women alike went crazy trying to touch. When Spencer ran his hands over his own body totally lost in the beat, one woman in the crowd actually fainted. Finally, making his way back to his lover, Spencer sat in his lap and started with the grinding again, legs spread wide, giving the patrons one hell of a view. The lithe tease massaged Derek's straining cock with his tight ass as he brought his hand up and back drawing its owners mouth to his own. Even at that awkward angel the kiss still beat every one either man had ever shared with anyone else. Suddenly, Derek screamed into Spencer's mouth has he came hard in his pants, entire body shaking, jerking, kiss never breaking.

The song ended and the eardrum rattling cheers that filled the establishment brought them back to reality. Spencer bent to untie his very flustered, and very messy, lover.

"What were you saying about performance anxiety?" He whispered in his ear.

Spencer scooped up his clothes when his very flushed boyfriend grabbed his slender arm and leaned in close.

"Home. Now." Derek growled, voice saturated with lust.

Spencer smiled to himself as he was drug off stage toward the exit still half naked. He'd already booked a room down the street. He knew they'd never make it home that night. He knew he was in trouble. He knew how far he'd taken things. And he knew that after tonight, he probably wouldn't be able to walk right for two days…but he also knew it would be beyond worth it. What he didn't know was that in a few short hours Derek would present him with a very important circular token that would officially unite them for the rest of their lives.

For the first time in his life, Spencer Reid was truly happy.

**The End. Of Amanda that is. I heard she was killed in a freak accident involving two watermelons, a truckload of urinal cakes, and a mysterious dark haired woman that fled the scene, never identified. :D**

**I hope the sexy dance kind of made up for the extreme cheese of the last chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Thank you for your time. **


End file.
